Ai no Sakura
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Another fic for GIST. Karin dan Suigetsu datang ke Bukit Sakura karena suatu gosip. Di sana, mereka bertemu dengan sang guru yang akan menceritakan kisah tragis di balik 'Ai no Sakura'. AU. Gaaino with several slights. mind to R&R? will be 2-shots. END.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and all of the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : GaaIno and many (?) slights

Genre : Horor? Angst? Romance? Hurt/comfort? Supernatural? Tapi horor kayaknya kurang berasa... XP

A/N : Italic for the past scenes.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Ai no Sakura<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Suigetsu! Cepatlah! Lelet banget sih kau ini!" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah –Karin- pada pacarnya yang berambut biru keperakan.

"Cih!" umpat Suigetsu sinis. "Ngapain juga kita ke sini? Cuma ada pohon Sakura begini!"

"Hah! Memangnya kau tidak pernah denger apa-apa soal gosip yang romantis itu?" ujar Karin lagi sambil berbalik menghadap Suigetsu yang masih berjalan malas-malasan di belakangnya. Kedua tangan gadis itu kemudian diletakkannya di pinggang. Menanggapi pertanyaan Karin, Suigetsu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar pacar yang tidak romantis!" ujar Karin lagi sambil memonyongkan bibir bagian bawahnya sedikit.

"Sudahlah! Katakan saja apa gosip bodoh yang membuatmu _ngotot_ untuk pergi ke Bukit Sakura ini!" ujar Suigetsu yang tinggal berjarak beberapa meter dari Karin. Karin pun akhirnya menghela napas menghadapi ketidakpekaan pacarnya. Tapi toh akhirnya gadis berkacamata itu pun memutuskan untuk menceritakan gosip yang membuatnya ingin mendatangi Bukit Sakura ini.

"Jadi, menurut gosip yang beredar," ujar Karin sambil menaikkan kacamatanya sedikit, "kalau sepasang manusia, laki-laki dan perempuan, datang ke Bukit Sakura ini dan berhasil menemukan pohon 'Ai no Sakura', kemudian mereka menuliskan namanya di batang pohon tersebut, maka cinta mereka akan bersemi selamanya!"

Suigetsu menyeringai, "Kalau yang datang sepasang manusia sesama jenis, terus mereka mengukir nama mereka berdua, jadinya gimana? Ada efeknya tidak?"

Sebuah perempatan muncul di pelipis Karin. Dengan sigap, gadis itu kemudian memukul kepala Suigetsu sambil setengah berteriak, "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Hayati dong keromantisan ceritanya! Jangan malah mencari celah untuk melontarkan lelucon _garing_-mu itu!"

Suigetsu merengut sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut setelah dihantam Karin.

"Lagipula," imbuh Karin sambil menunduk, "apa kau tidak ingin hubungan kita bertahan untuk selamanya?"

Sejujurnya, Suigetsu hendak membantah pertanyaan irasional Karin. Dia juga ingin mengubah pikiran romantisme sang gadis yang menurtutnya sangat tidak logis. Bayangkan saja. Apa kaitannya antara mengukir nama di pohon Sakura dengan cinta yang akan selalu bersemi selamanya? Heh! Perempuan memang suka dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu bukan?

Tapi, daripada ia menerima amukan sang pacar untuk kedua kalinya, akhirnya Suigetsu pun mengalah dan kemudian berkata, "Baik, baik! Kalau begitu ayo kita cari pohon yang dijuluki 'Ai no Sakura' atau apapun itu!"

Sebuah senyum kini mengembang di wajah putih Karin. Ia pun kemudian menggenggam tangan Suigetsu sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar menggelayut manja ke lengan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ayo!" sahut Karin dengan riang.

Tapi, belum sempat mereka berjalan lebih jauh, mendadak sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.

"Kalian mencari 'Ai no Sakura'?" ujar sebuah suara yang begitu familiar di telinga keduanya.

Spontan, reaksi pertama mereka adalah menengok ke arah asal suara.

Di situlah asal suaranya. Di dekat sebuah pohon Sakura. Pemilik adalah seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang pucat. Wanita itu mengenakan baju berupa kemeja setengah lengan berwarna putih polos yang dipadupadankan dengan rok span sepanjang lutut.

"Ino-Sensei?" ujar Karin saat ia menyadari bahwa ia mengenal pemilik suara tersebut.

Yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Ino-Sensei' itu awalnya hanya bisa memperlihatkan senyumannya. Senyuman yang cantik. Sekaligus penuh makna.

"Apa yang Sensei lakukan di sini?"

Lagi-lagi, hanya sebuah senyuman yang bisa diberikan oleh wanita yang berusia sekitar 30 tahun-an itu. Merasa gurunya itu sedikit menakutkan, Karin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang kekasih.

"Karin dan Suigetsu ya?" Akhirnya, sang guru – Ino- membuka suaranya untuk bertanya pada kedua remaja yang tampak berdekatan satu sama lain itu. "Kalian sendiri, kenapa datang ke tempat ini?"

"_Yeah_, semua karena gosip bod- ah! Maksudku, gosip romantis yang sedang beredar di kalangan siswi-siswi Konoha High School!" ungkap Suigetsu yang berada di bawah tekanan berupa tatapan mata _angker_ yang ditunjukkan oleh Karin.

Ino hanya mengangguk perlahan.

"Sensei tahu soal gosip itu?"

"Ya. Sangat tahu," ujar Ino lagi sambil menyipitkan matanya dan memperlihatkan sebuah seringai yang membuat, bahkan Suigetsu, bergidik. "Tapi sebenarnya… Gosip itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka!"

"Eh?" seru keduanya –Karin dan Suigetsu- bersamaan.

Ino kemudian menyentuh batang pohon Sakura yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Angin semilir kemudian melintas sekilas hanya untuk menimbulkan keheningan yang mencekam di tempat itu. Seolah sudah puas menatap pohon Sakura yang ada di sebelahnya, kini Ino menatap ke arah dua muridnya yang tampak berdiri mematung, seolah terbius oleh kecantikan alam yang disuguhkan di Bukit Sakura ini.

"Pohon inilah yang kalian sebut sebagai 'Ai no Sakura'," ujar Ino akhirnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan kemudian menyenderkan bahunya ke pohon yang tengah berbunga dengan indahnya itu.

"Dari mana Sensei tahu?" tanya Karin sambil menaikkan kembali posisi kacamatanya.

"Oi, Karin!" panggil Suigetsu hingga gadis itu menatap ke arahnya. Setelah itu, arah pandang Karin pun berubah mengikuti jari telunjuk yang baru saja digerakkan Suigetsu.

Ya.

Di batang pohon Sakura tempat sang guru bersandar, terukir sebuah tulisan dalam huruf kanji yang berbunyi 'Ai'. Sepertinya, itulah alasannya mengapa pohon tersebut dinamakan 'Ai no Sakura'.

"Jadi…"

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada kalian," potong Ino sebelum Karin dapat berkata-kata lebih jauh. "Cerita sesungguhnya di balik pohon Sakura yang satu ini…"

Ino pun memejamkan matanya sekilas sambil merebahkan kepalanya ke batang pohon itu.

Dan ceritanya pun dimulai saat mata _aquamarine_ sang guru kembali terbuka…

**~FLASHBACK STORY with Ino's PoV~**

_Beberapa hari sudah berlalu semenjak aku menolak seorang cowok dari kelas sebelah yang mendadak 'menembak'-ku. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi gini-gini, aku memang cukup populer di masa SMA-ku dahulu. Dan, ya, pernyataan cinta sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari bagiku. Sayangnya, untuk saat itu, cowok seperti apapun yang mencoba mendekat, akan kutolak dan kusingkirkan jauh-jauh. Tidak terkecuali cowok kelas sebelah yang merupakan kapten klub sepak bola itu._

_Kenapa aku menolaknya? _

_Jawabannya mudah saja._

_Waktu itu sebenarnya hatiku tengah kutambatkan untuk seseorang. Seseorang yang awalnya sama sekali tidak kukenal. Seseorang yang awalnya begitu misteriusnya sampai-sampai membuatku begitu penasaran akan sosoknya. _

_Ceritanya dimulai saat aku diputuskan oleh pacar yang sudah bersama denganku selama hampir 5 bulan. Aku shock, tentu saja! Apalagi alasan kami putus adalah karena aku memergokinya selingkuh dengan cewek yang tidak lebih baik dariku. Jujur, aku merasa duniaku benar-benar hancur saat itu. Pasalnya, cowok itu benar-benar sudah mendekam di hatiku begitu kuatnya. Tapi, gengsi dan kekeraskepalaanku membuatku tidak bisa lagi menerimanya walaupun dia sudah meminta maaf. Hei, aku bukan masochist yang siap disakiti berkali-kali. Dan dalam pikiranku, sekali cowok berani berselingkuh, ia akan mencobanya untuk kedua kali dan seterusnya._

_Di saat aku sedang sedih-sedihnya akibat putus dari pacarku, dukungan semangat itu pun mulai bermunculan. Aku mulai menerima ungkapan-ungkapan cinta dari seseorang yang bahkan tidak kuketahui siapa. OK, untuk sementara sebut saja orang itu penggemar rahasiaku. Nah, penggemar rahasiaku ini kerap memberiku berbagai macam bunga atau surat yang biasanya berisi kata-kata cinta yang lugas, tanpa rayuan gombal dan semacamnya. Kadang pun, isi suratnya tidak lebih dari kata-kata penghiburan yang memintaku agar kembali bersemangat seperti sebelumnya. _

_Sebagai orang normal, tentunya wajar kalau aku merasa risih, bahkan takut, pada awalnya. Tapi, mail pertamanya yang kuterima saat itu membuatku membuang semua pikiran negatif-ku tentang si penggemar rahasia ini. Sampai sekarang pun aku tidak bisa lupa. _

_Ia mengatakan, melalui mail-nya, bahwa ia hanyalah orang yang selalu memendam perasaan padaku. Ia tidak ingin melihatku terus menerus bersedih akibat kehilangan orang yang memang bukan ditakdirkan untukku. Awalnya, ia ingin langsung mengatakannya di hadapanku, tapi karena suatu alasan, ia memutuskan untuk mendukungku dari jauh saja. Ia juga menambahkan di akhir mail pertamanya bahwa ia bersedia menghentikan semua perbuatannya seandainya aku merasa keberatan._

_Mendadak, rasa ketakutan itu berganti menjadi rasa penasaran. Bahkan, entah sejak kapan, kami mulai menjadi teman mail. Melalui mail juga lah ia kerap memberiku semangat, di samping kiriman bunga dan surat yang masih tetap rutin ia berikan. _

_Jujur, lama-lama aku semakin menyukai perbuatan penggemar rahasiaku itu. Bahkan, semua pemberiannya tidak lagi kubuang, melainkan kusimpan baik-baik di rumahku. Dan saat itu, sudah hampir 2 bulan semenjak ia mengirimiku semua dukungan semangat berupa bunga, surat, ataupun mail._

_"I-Ino-chan? Ino-chan sedang senang ya?" tanya Hinata, sahabat baik sekaligus pacar dari sepupuku- Naruto- di suatu pagi saat kami tengah berada di depan loker sepatu._

_"Ah? Oh… Yah…" ujarku sambil tersenyum dan memasukkan sebuah surat kecil yang baru saja selesai kubaca ke dalam tas berwarna putih dengan motif dua bintang berwarna ungu dan merah bata. Kami berdua kemudian berjalan di sepanjang koridor untuk mencapai kelas kami masing-masing._

_"Ino-chan sudah bisa melupakan… Eh… Cowok jahat itu?"_

_"Apa? Oh? Dia? Tenang, Hina-chan! Aku sudah lupa padanya entah sejak kapan!" ujarku sambil tetap memamerkan senyumku dan berkacak pinggang._

_"T-tapi… Kudengar kau baru menolak cowok lagi baru-baru ini. Padahal yang menembakmu itu kan k-kapten klub sepak bola?"_

_"Lalu?"_

_"Ah, eh… Maksudku… Apa gara-gara cowok jahat itu, Ino-chan jadi enggan berpacaran lagi?" tanya Hinata lagi dengan nada khawatir terdengar jelas dalam suaranya._

_Aku tertawa. Lalu, sambil menggerak-gerakkan tanganku, aku berkata, "Bukan, bukan! Justru sebaliknya!"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Kurasa aku sedang jatuh cinta!" jawabku sambil tersenyum memamerkan gigi-gigiku. Sebuah jari telunjuk mendarat di udara kosong di dekat pipiku, menunjuk ke arah diriku sendiri._

_"S-sama siapa?" tanya Hinata yang mendadak membesarkan mata pearl-nya yang mulai tampak berbinar. Sebuah senyum yang disertai rona kemerahan pada pipinya juga tidak dapat disembunyikannya lagi. _

_"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku jujur._

_Seketika itu juga, senyumannya hilang dan berganti kerutan di dahinya._

_"I-Ino-chan sedang mengerjaiku ya?"_

_"Tidak kok~! Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya!"_

_"Ta-tapi," jawab Hinata sambil mengerutkan dahinya, "Ino-chan tadi bilang kalau Ino-chan tidak tahu dengan siapa sedang jatuh cinta. Apa itu tidak aneh?"_

_Aku menghela napas di sela-sela senyuman yang belum mau hilang dari wajahku. Aku pun merogoh isi tasku dan mengeluarkan surat yang tadi kumasukkan tepat sebelum Hinata menyapaku. _

_"Ini," ujarku sambil menyodorkan surat itu ke Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu menerimanya dan melihat-lihat amplop berwarna putih polos itu sebelum ia mengeluarkan isi suratnya._

_Kubiarkan suasana menjadi hening saat Hinata tengah membaca surat itu. _

_"I-Ino-chan… Ini…"_

_Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Sudah dua bulan orang ini mengirimiku surat semacam ini dah hadiah-hadiah lainnya," jelasku sambil mengambil kembali surat itu dari tangan Hinata._

_"Apa dia tidak mengganggu? Ino-chan tidak… t-takut?"_

_Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Awalnya sih. Tapi sekarang tidak kok!"_

_"T-tapi…"_

_Belum sempat Hinata berkata lebih jauh, mendadak sebuah teriakan yang familiar langsung berdengung di telingaku. Siapa lagi yang memiliki energi sebesar itu untuk berteriak selain aku dan… Sepupuku- Namikaze Naruto. _

_"O-ohayou, Naruto-kun!" sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum._

_"Ah! Pagi, Hina-chan!" balas Naruto cepat dengan napas yang sedikit terengah-engah. Tanpa menanggapi Hinata lebih lanjut, Naruto langsung menoleh ke arahku. _

_"Ino! Kau udah dengar berita itu?"_

_"Huh? Berita apa?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku sedikit._

_"Mantan pacarmu itu… Si Sai.."_

_Aku merengut, jelas-jelas tidak senang dengan topik yang ia bawakan padaku. "Kenapa dia?"_

_"Dia dikabarkan menghilang kemarin sama pacar barunya! Si Shion!"_

_"Me-menghilang?" tanya Hinata tampak bingung._

_Hah.._

_Kukira berita apaan._

_"Dengar ya, Naruto!" ujarku sambil berkacak pinggang. "Jujur, aku tidak peduli lagi ama orang itu! Mau dia menghilang, mau dia minggat, udah bukan urusanku!"_

_"Yah…" jawab Naruto dengan alis yang berkerut._

_"Lagian, kalau dia ilang ama pacarnya, cuma ada satu kemungkinan kan?" ujarku lagi tanpa berusaha menyingkirkan nada sinis dalam setiap kata-kataku. "Kawin lari!"_

_Hinata tampak menahan napas terkejut. Naruto sih melipat tangannya di depan dada dan kemudian mengangguk-angguk sambil bergumam, "Masuk akal sih…"_

_"Iya kan? Jadi udahlah! Tidak usah dibesar-besarkan lagi!"_

_"INOOOO!" _

_Oh, aku lupa. Selain aku dan Naruto, cewek yang satu itu juga punya energi yang tidak kalah besar._

_"Ada apa, Tenten?" ujarku setelah aku melihat siapa yang menghampiriku._

_"Kau sudah dengar? Sudah dengar, eh?"_

_"Kalau soal Sai, maaf saja. Aku tidak mau dengar lagi! Cukup udah Naruto yang ngasih tau!"_

_Tenten tampak kecewa. Tapi ia tetap saja ngotot untuk melanjutkan. "Yah, tapi kau pasti belum tahu gosip yang lebih hebat lagi kan?"_

_"Apa?"_

_"Katanya, sebenarnya kedua orang itu udah dibunuh oleh perampok yang sedang menyembunyikan hasil rampokannya! Dan mayatnya dikubur di Bukit Sakura di belakang sekolah itu!" ujar Tenten sambil menunjuk ke satu arah yang hanya terhalang oleh beningnya kaca jendela sekolah kami, ke arah lahan yang dipenuhi pohon Sakura. Untuk sesaat, tidak ada di antara kami yang bisa berkata-kata. Semua mata tampak memandang ke arah pohon-pohon Sakura yang entah kenapa jadi terlihat… Dipenuhi aura misterius!_

_"Di-dibunuh?" ujar Hinata yang mendadak saja memecah keheningan. Saat aku menengok ke arahnya, bisa kulihat sorot mata ketakutan terpantul di bola matanya yang berwarna pearl._

_"Ah!" ujarku sambil mengibaskan tangan ke bawah. "Itu kan hanya gosip?"_

_"Tapi," ujar Tenten dengan suara rendah, seolah ingin menciptakan kesan misterius. Ia bahkan sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat jari telunjuknya. Wajahnya dibuat menyeringai saat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Ada anak kelas sebelah yang mendengar teriakan Shion saat ia sedang melewati pinggiran dari Bukit Sakura itu untuk pulang ke rumahnya."_

_"Gimana caranya dia bisa tahu kalau itu teriakan Shion?" bantahku sambil tertawa kecil. "Kelihatan banget dibuat-buatnya."_

_Karena aku malah tertawa, kulihat Tenten sedikit merengut._

_"Ah! Ino jadi tidak asik! Biasanya kau yang paling semangat kalau ada gosip yang aneh-aneh."_

_"Asal tidak berkaitan dengan dua orang itu!" jawabku sambil menyeringai. "Udah ah! Aku mau ke kelas dulu!"_

_"Oh, aku juga kok! Bareng deh!" kata Tenten._

_Naruto dan Hinata pun mengikuti kami. Saat aku sudah hendak melupakan gosip seputar mantan pacarku dan selingkuhannya, mendadak aku merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku hingga aku pun berhenti berjalan untuk menengok ke belakang. _

_Pohon Sakura._

_Bunga Sakura yang berguguran akibat tertiup angin._

_Dan.._

_Apa itu?_

_Manusia?_

_Bukan?_

_Aku merasa tidak ada gangguan penglihatan saat itu. Dan aku semakin yakin kalau sosok yang kulihat saat itu adalah sosok manusia. Manusia, perempuan, yang memiliki rambut dengan warna yang senada dengan warna bunga Sakura. Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya. Sungguh. Hanya sosoknya saja yang terlihat samar-samar. Sebelum… Sosok itu menghilang!_

_Aku mengerjabkan mataku. Tidak percaya._

_Saat itu, aku bertekad akan memeriksakan mataku ke dokter pulang sekolah nanti. _

_Dan keanehan itu pun kulupakan begitu saja. Sampai nanti saatnya aku dipaksa untuk mengingatnya kembali…_

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

_"Ino! Aku suka padamu! Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"_

_Kan? Sudah kubilang kalau aku populer. Baru kemarin ini aku ditembak oleh kapten klub sepakbola dari kelas sebelah, sekarang ketua klub science yang terkenal kaku itu yang menembakku! Tapi, kalau ketua klub sepakbola yang keren itu aja kutolak, apa dia pikir aku akan menerima cowok yang kaku sepertinya?_

_"Aku tersanjung atas pernyataanmu," jawabku sambil tersenyum, "tapi maaf! Aku tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu saat ini!"_

_"Kenapa?" tanyanya ngotot._

_Sekalian saja deh kukasih tahu. "Saat ini… Ada seseorang yang kusukai."_

_Kulihat pundak cowok di hadapanku ini sedikit bergedik. Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya karena kacamata hitam yang dipakainya. Kuduga sih, ia terkejut mendengar pernyataanku. Tapi… Hei? Memang sebegitu mengejutkannya ya kalau aku punya cowok yang kusukai?_

_"Begitulah," ujarku sambil bersiap untuk pergi. Tapi dasar cowok itu keras kepala, dia langsung menarik tanganku. "HEI!" protesku._

_"Tidak! Kau cuma berbohong kan? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersama cowok lain selain sepupumu saat ini! Dan mantanmu itu juga sudah menghilang bersama cewek lain!" ujarnya sambil menggenggam kedua lenganku. Ralat, mencengkram._

_"Sakit!" pekikku sambil berusaha mendorongnya di dada. "LEPASKAN AKU!"_

_"Tidak! Aku.. aku suka padamu, Ino-chan! Kenapa kau menolakku mentah-mentah seperti itu?"_

_"Karena aku tidak suka padamu!" seruku dengan jelas dan tegas. "Sekarang lepaskan aku!"_

_"Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu! Aku… aku akan membuatmu… suka padaku!" ujar si cowok kaku itu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku._

_Untuk ukuran seorang pecinta science, tenaganya ternyata cukup kuat. Saat itu, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memejamkan mataku. Tanganku tercengkram erat, rasa-rasanya nyaris putus pula. Saat kukira cowok kaku itu akan memaksa menciumku.. mendadak sebuah suara aneh malah terdengar jelas di telingaku._

_BUAGHH!_

_Ya! Kira-kira seperti itulah bunyinya. 'Buagh!' Seperti bunyi sesuatu yang dihantam sesuatu kan? Aku kaget sih. Tapi karena setelah kutunggu beberapa lama tidak ada yang terjadi padaku, ditambah lenganku yang mulai terasa bebas, aku pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata perlahan-lahan._

_Tebak apa yang kulihat?_

_Ya._

_Di hadapanku, berdiri cowok lain, berambut merah bata. Dengan sebuah tato kanji 'Ai' di dahinya. Tepatnya di atas mata kirinya._

_Dan si cowok kaku itu? Dia tersungkur di tanah sambil memegangi pipinya yang tampak memerah. _

_"S-Sabaku?" gagap si cowok kaku itu. _

_"Pergilah! Kalau kau masih mau hidup enak!" ancam si cowok berambut merah dengan nada yang berat. Spontan saja, si cowok kaku langsung melesat dan meninggalkan kami._

_Sekarang, si cowok berambut merah tampak mengamat-amatiku. Entah apa yang ingin ia ketahui dariku. _

_"A-ano…" ujarku sambil meletakkan kedua tanganku di depan dada, saling bertautan. "Arigatou…"_

_Cowok di hadapanku ini masih membisu pada awalnya. Tapi setelahnya, tanpa menanggapi ucapan terima kasihku, ia malah bertanya, "Kau… tidak apa-apa?"_

_Aku mengangguk. "Kurasa kau menolongku tepat waktu," jawabku sambil tersenyum simpul._

_Ia kembali terdiam. Menatapku… dengan suatu pandangan yang aneh. Mata turquoise-nya itu seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi… Tidak! Dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Jujur, aku sih bukan tipe orang yang senang keheningan. Karena itu, sekali lagi aku mengajaknya bicara. Eh? Takut padanya? Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Walaupun tampangnya seram akibat lingkaran hitam yang mengelilingi matanya, aku sama sekali tidak takut. Dia kan penolongku?_

_"Ng… kau... Eh, boleh tau... siapa namamu?" tanyaku dengan berhati-hati._

_Aku tahu kalau dia bermarga Sabaku. Kan cowok kaku tadi yang memanggilnya demikian? Dan seingatku, cowok ini disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu dari preman sekolah. Itu sih, menurut gosip yang beredar. Dia juga sering tidak masuk sekolah karena terlibat perkelahian dan kemudian dikenai skorsing. Tapi sekali lagi ya, itu menurut gosip yang beredar._

_ Setelah melihatnya langsung, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa lagi melihat gosip itu sebagai kenyataan. Mungkin dia memang sedikit seram dan sepertinya dia orang yang cukup kuat. Tapi soal preman yang suka berkelahi? Aku rasa itu terlalu mengada-ada. Kurasa gosip itu muncul karena sifat pendiamnya. Ya, sekali liat saja aku langsung tahu kalau dia ini tipe orang pendiam yang sering kali mengundang kesalahpahaman orang!_

_"Sabaku…" ujarnya perlahan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Gaara," sambungnya sambil melihat ke arah lain._

_"Sabaku Gaara?"_

_Dia hanya mengangguk._

_Aku tersenyum._

_"Baiklah, Sabaku Gaara," ujarku sambil tersenyum. "Namaku Yamanaka Ino dan aku sangat berte –…"_

_Mendadak saja, ia memotong perkataanku._

_"Aku sudah tahu."_

_"Hah?"_

_"Aku sudah tahu tentangmu…" ujarnya sambil menatap tajam ke dalam bola mataku. "Sejak lama…"_

_DEG!_

_Saat itu, aku tidak tahu alasannya. Yang jelas, aku merasa berdebar. Melihat bola matanya, aku merasakan suatu kehangatan. Aku pun terdiam begitu saja dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Entah mengapa… aku merasa bahwa dia…_

_"Sudah ya!" ujarnya sambil berbalik. Tapi kala itu, aku lah yang bertidak agresif. Kutarik tangannya hingga ia kembali menghadap ke arahku. Dia terkejut. Pastinya._

_"Sebentar!" ujarku cepat. "Jangan-jangan, kau…"_

_Dia menghentikan ucapanku dengan telunjuk yang ia tempelkan ke bibirku. Aku membesarkan bola mataku. Dan kurasa, bola mataku semakin membesar tatkala ia menunjukkan… senyumannya!_

_DEG!_

_Lagi, jantungku berdebar kencang. _

_Perlahan, kuangkat tanganku dan kusentuh pipinya. Rasanya… aku seperti baru menemukan harta karun yang selama ini kucari-cari. _

_"Katakan… apa kau yang selama ini selalu mengirimiku kartu dan bunga? Juga mail yang berisi dukungan semangat untukku?"_

_Dengan sopan, ia melepaskan tanganku dari pipinya. Dia tidak menjawab lagi. _

_Ya ampun! Apa segitu susahnya untuk mengatakan 'ya'? _

_"Aku sedang bertanya padamu lho?" tegasku._

_Mendadak saja ia menggeleng. "Sebaiknya, kau tidak usah tahu."_

_Aku mengernyitkan alisku mendengar jawabannya. _

_"Kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu?"_

_"Karena aku tidak mau memberitahunya!"_

_"Tapi jawabanmu sudah jadi cukup bukti kalau kau memang orang itu!"_

_"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan 'ya' untuk pertanyaanmu itu!"_

_"Kau –.."_

_Sekali lagi, ia memotong ucapanku. Tapi kali ini dengan cara… menempelkan bibirnya sendiri ke bibirku! Aku tersentak. Tapi juga tidak menolak. Lembut dan hangat. Sungguh, ciumannya berbeda jauh dengan perawakannya yang agak… err… menyeramkan!_

_"Tadinya…" ujarnya sesaat setelah bibir kami terpisah. "Aku tidak mau kau tahu…"_

_"Eh?"_

_Mendadak ia menutup bagian atas wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia pun segera berbalik. "Lupakan!"_

_Kalau kalian mengenalku, kalian pasti tahu kalau aku punya sifat keras kepala. Karena itu, aku langsung menarik seragamnya di bagian punggung yang lagi-lagi berhasil memaksanya untuk berhenti._

_Dengan posisinya yang masih memunggungiku, aku pun berjalan semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya aku bisa menempelkan dahiku di punggungnya. "Kenapa kau tidak mau aku tahu? Apa kau mau mengabaikan perasaanku juga?"_

_Kurasa tubuhnya sedikit menegang saat itu._

_"Sudah lama aku ingin mengucapkannya…" ujarku lagi, menggenggam semakin erat bajunya. "Terima kasih… untuk perhatianmu selama ini!"_

_Gaara terdiam. _

_"Dan sudah sejak lama juga aku ingin mengatakannya… aku… mungkin aku su…"_

_Untuk ketiga kalinya hari itu – for Kami-Sama's sake!- dia kembali memotong ucapanku! Kali ini dengan jalan memelukku. Aku pun jadi terdiam karenanya. _

_"Jangan katakan… jangan katakan apapun lagi!" ujarnya sambil membelai rambutku. _

_Aku pun menurutinya. Sekali itu, aku sudah menggerakkan tanganku untuk memeluk punggungnya. Kubiarkan keheningan yang kubenci mendominasi suasana saat itu. _

_Biarlah._

_Saat itu, aku memang sudah tidak dapat memikirkan apapun. Aku hanya bisa merasa senang. Sangat senang. Orang yang mungkin kusukai karena segala bentuk perhatiannya, ternyata adalah orang yang memang begitu baik. Walaupun sekali lagi, tampangnya itu sama sekali tidak mengindikasikan kalau dia orang baik._

_Yah, sudahlah!_

_Don't judge the book by its cover, right?_

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

_Keesokan harinya, aku datang ke sekolah dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Kenapa? Karena aku akhirnya berhasil bertemu dengan pengagum rahasiaku itu! Dan yah, bisa dikatakan, sosoknya itu melebihi ekspektasiku sih. Ah? Aku belum bilang ya? Walaupun menyeramkan, wajahnya itu termasuk tampan lho! Di atas standard lah! Setidaknya, aku sama sekali tidak kecewa begitu tahu bahwa dia –Gaara- adalah pengagum rahasia yang selama ini membuatku penasaran._

_Nah! Lucky bagiku! Baru saja aku memikirkan tentang Gaara waktu itu, aku langsung bisa menangkap sosoknya tengah mengambil sepatu di depan loker._

_"Gaara-kun!" panggilku._

_Kulihat ia sedikit bergedik. _

_"I-Ino…" ujarnya tampak kaku. Aku tersenyum padanya. Lalu, kusodorkan tanganku ke hadapannya. Tentu saja ia memandangku dengan bingung._

_"Mana surat untukku hari ini?" tanyaku dengan senyum yang masih mengembang._

_Memerah! Wajahnya memerah! Sekarang wajah dan rambutnya sudah berwarna senada! Menarik sekali!_

_"Aku…" ujarnya sambil memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku. Tangannya yang lain tampak menyentuh bagian tengkuknya. Dengan sigap, aku pun segera menarik tangannya yang masuk ke dalam saku dan… bingo! Sebuah surat dengan tulisan yang sama dengan yang biasa kuterima. Sudah agak kucel memang, tapi itu bukan masalah._

_"Ah!" seru Gaara panik. _

_Aku pun menyeringai sambil berjalan menjauh darinya. Kubiarkan Gaara tercengang di tempatnya sementara aku berlalu untuk mencapai kelasku sendiri._

_Setelah sampai di kelasku, aku langsung meletakkan tas dan duduk. Lalu, kubuka amplop yang sama dengan yang biasa bertengger di dalam loker sepatuku. Kurasa aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyumku. _

_Begini isi suratnya waktu itu. _

_'**Sebenarnya aku jadi bingung mau menulis apa. Semenjak kau memergoki identitasku, aku jadi sedikit merasa… kurang nyaman.'**_

_Aku mengerutkan dahiku kala itu. Kurang nyaman katanya?_

_'**Selama ini, aku senang bisa membantumu dari kejauhan. Aku senang bisa melihat senyum ceriamu walaupun itu tidak ditujukan padaku. Tapi… begitu kau mengetahui tentang diriku, kau sama sekali tidak menunjukkan penolakanmu. Bahkan kau sempat akan berkata kalau kau… menyukaiku? Aku tidak tahu. Kau boleh mengganggapku terlalu percaya diri. Tapi jujur, tingkah lakumu saat itu membuatku jadi ingin memonopolimu… untuk diriku seorang.'**_

_Aku menahan napas._

_'**Yamanaka Ino…'**_

_"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"_

_Aku terbelalak dan menengadah ke atas. Di depanku, saat itu berdiri sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang tengah memandang ke arahku. Dan.. tidak! Aku tidak salah dengar! Dia-lah yang baru saja memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya! Aku yakin!_

_"G-Gaara-kun?"_

_Kurasa, beberapa siswa mulai memandangi kami dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Ah, masa bodoh dengan mereka kan? Yang ada di pikiranku saat itu…_

_Gaara menembakku?_

_"Maaf," ujarnya sambil menengok ke arah lain. Wajahnya mulai memerah sementara tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah menyentuh tengkuknya. "Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan itu. Tapi…"_

_"Aku mau kok!" jawabku akhirnya, tidak lupa dengan senyuman terbaikku._

_Nah, dengan begitu, ia langsung melihat ke arahku lagi. Aku pun berdiri dari kursiku, meninggalkan surat itu di atas meja dan kemudian… aku langsung menggerakkan tanganku untuk melingkari lehernya, bergelayut manja padanya._

_"Aku mau menjadi pacarmu!" bisikku tepat di telinganya. _

_Kurasa wajah Gaara tidak akan jauh dari warna tomat matang saat itu. Apalagi, teman-teman sekelasku mulai menyoraki kami berdua. Aku yang sudah biasa menjadi pusat perhatian sih sama sekali tidak merasa canggung. Tapi Gaara? Oh! Dia terlihat sangat kikuk waktu itu!_

_"INOOOOOO!"_

_Satu teriakan kencang langsung menghancurkan moment-ku dengan Gaara. Segera saja kulepaskan pelukanku pada Gaara hanya untuk memberikan tatapan mematikan pada cewek bercepol dua yang merupakan salah satu sahabatku itu. _

_"Apa sih Tenten?"_

_Tenten tampak mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya saat melihat Gaara di sebelahku. Bahkan dengan tidak sopannya, ia langsung menunjuk-nunjuk Gaara._

_"Haaaahh?" serunya tidak percaya._

_"Apa?" tanyaku sambil memeluk lengan Gaara. "Mau kenalan sama pacar baruku?"_

_"Kau itu…" ujar Tenten sambil berjalan mendekat. "Apa maksudnya nih?"_

_Aku menyeringai. "Seperti yang kau dengar! Ini Gaara, pacar baruku! Dan Gaara, ini Tenten, sahabatku!" ujarku sambil memperkenalkan keduanya. _

_Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil hingga Tenten-pun hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan. _

_"Lalu? Ada perlu apa sebenarnya?"_

_"Oh!" seru Tenten tampak teringat akan tujuan utamanya menghampiriku. "Ke sini kau!"_

_Dengan itu, dia pun memisahkan aku dari Gaara._

_Gaara tampak bengong. Tapi setelah itu, aku tidak bisa lagi melihatnya karena Tenten menarikku sampai ke tempat yang cukup jauh dari ruang kelasku. _

_"Apa sih, Tenten?" ujarku sesaat setelah Tenten melepaskan tarikannya padaku._

_"Kau sudah dengar?"_

_"Dengar apa?"_

_"Katanya ketua klub science juga menghilang!"_

_Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?"_

_"Oh, ayolah, Ino! Kau baru saja bercerita padaku lewat mail kemarin!" seru Tenten dengan tidak sabar. "Kau bilang dia baru saja menembakmu kan? Dan dia hampir aja menciummu kalau kau tidak ditolong –.. Hei! Jangan bilang yang menolongmu itu…"_

_"Gaara-kun? Memang dia!" ujarku sambil memamerkan cengiranku. "Udahlah! Balik ke topik! Lalu kenapa dengan si ketua klub science itu?"_

_"Yah!" ujar Tenten sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian atas kepalanya. "Seperti yang kubilang tadi! Dia menghilang! Dan kau.. apa kau tidak merasa aneh?"_

_"Tidak," jawabku cepat. "Di mananya yang aneh?"_

_"Pertama Sai. Sekarang ketua klub science itu!"_

_Nah, kurasa saat itu aku mulai menangkap maksud Tenten. _

_"Dua orang yang menghilang, dua-duanya punya kaitan denganmu!" ujar Tenten langsung menembak tepat sasaran._

_Aku menelan ludah. Masa sih?_

_"Itu cuma kebetulan!" ujarku sambil menggerakkan tanganku naik turun. "Kebetulan!"_

_Tenten tampak memandangku dengan tatapan menyelidik sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas. Sudah pasti aku merasa tersinggung kan? Seolah ia ingin mengatakan kalau aku-lah… yang menyebabkan orang-orang itu menghilang!_

_"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu sih?" tanyaku akhirnya. "Apa kau mau bilang kalau aku pelakunya?"_

_"Hah? Mana mungkin!" ujar Tenten sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan itu tahu! Maksudku… Jangan-jangan kau diikuti Dewa Pelindung yang akan membuat orang-orang yang menjahatimu menghilang?"_

_Aku memutar bola mataku. "Tidak mungkin! Kau kebanyakan baca manga!"_

_Mendengar penyangkalanku, Tenten pun langsung membulatkan wajahnya. Lucu sekali._

_"Dasar kau itu! Tidak seru ah!" ujarnya kesal. "Lebih baik kuceritakan pada Hinata! Dia pasti percaya!"_

_"Jangan macam-macam! Kau hanya akan menakutinya, tahu! Lagipula, sudah bel tuh! Sana kembali ke kelasmu!"_

_Tenten menjulurkan lidahnya dan kemudian berlari menjauh dariku. Aku pun tertawa kecil. Entah karena dorongan apa, aku pun menengok ke arah bukit Sakura yang ada di sebelah kananku._

_Sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya._

_Dan…_

_Lagi-lagi…_

_"Tenten!" panggilku. _

_Tidak ada jawaban._

_"Ten…?"_

_Saat aku menengok, di depanku sudah tidak ada siapapun. Yah. Tenten memang seorang pelari yang cepat. Dan sial sekali aku yang ditinggalkan begitu saja olehnya!_

_Aku pun mengabaikan sosok samar-samar dari seorang gadis yang kulihat berdiri di bawah salah satu pohon di bukit Sakura itu. Aku berlari kembali ke kelasku. Ada suatu perasaan takut menyusup ke dasar relung hatiku._

_Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, aku pun merasa ada suatu kekuatan magis yang menarikku untuk mendekat ._

_Mendekat pada gadis di bawah pohon Sakura itu._

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

_Tidak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk langsung menyadari keanehan yang lagi-lagi terjadi. Di saat sedang heboh-hebohnya dengan masalah orang hilang, ketidakadaan Naruto dan Hinata -yang seharusnya sekelas denganku- tentu saja membuatku jadi sedikit cemas. Aku juga tidak bisa langsung merundingkan hal ini dengan Tenten karena dia sudah ada di kelasnya sendiri._

_Walaupun pelajaran sudah dimulai, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk aku mengeluarkan handphone-ku dan kemudian mengirimkan mail pada Naruto dan Hinata. Mungkin aku jadi sedikit paranoid. Dan tindakanku ini hanya untuk meyakinkan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja._

_Sayangnya, sampai pelajaran sekolah berakhir hari itu, tidak ada balasan untuk mail-ku, baik dari Naruto maupun Hinata. Aku berulang kali mengecek handphone-ku, memastikan apa benar tidak ada balasan dari mereka. Lagi-lagi, aku dipaksa menelan kekecewaanku karena memang tidak ada balasan mail yang kuharapkan. Baru saja aku mau menghubungi Tenten, mendadak sebuah suara membuatku lupa akan tujuanku semula._

_"Ino.." panggil seseorang saat aku masih saja terdiam di kelas yang sudah kosong. Aku mendongak dan mendapati Gaara yang sudah membawa tasnya. "Kau… tidak pulang?"_

_"Ah! Pulang kok!"_

_Gaara mengangguk. Aku pun segera membereskan tasku dan berdiri dari kursiku. _

_Kutepis segala perasaan cemasku tentang Naruto dan Hinata untuk sementara. Sekarang fokus pada Gaara. Cowok yang kusukai, bahkan sebelum aku melihat wajahnya. Aneh? Tidak juga ah! Itu artinya semua perasaan Gaara tersampaikan padaku meskipun hanya berupa surat, mail, dan bunga! Yang jelas, Gaara yang baik ini pasti bisa menjadi pendamping yang tepat untukku. Wajahnya yang ganteng, walaupun agak menyeramkan, itu sih bonus._

_"Oh ya, Gaara-kun!" ujarku yang memulai pembicaraan tidak lama setelah kami meninggalkan ruang kelasku. Gaara memang terkesan pendiam dan kurasa ini cocok dengan sifatku yang lebih suka berbicara. Maksudku, dia bisa jadi pendengar yang baik untuk semua ceritaku. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin tanya dari dulu…"_

_"Hn?"_

_"Kenapa sih sebelumnya kau tidak mau menunjukkan dirimu padaku?"_

_Kulihat pundak Gaara sedikit menegang saat kulontarkan pertanyaan itu. Aku sudah memandangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Beberapa detik – hingga satu menit, kukira – sudah berlalu. Tapi Gaara belum juga menjawabnya. Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti berjalan yang secara tidak langsung membuat langkahnya juga ikut terhenti._

_"Gaara-kun?"_

_Dia kini berbalik, menghadap ke arahku. _

_Aku diam, menunggunya menjawab pertanyaanku._

_"Aku…" Akhirnya ia mulai membuka mulutnya. "Aku sebenarnya… tidak pernah berpikir bahwa semuanya akan jadi seperti ini…"_

_"Aku juga," jawabku sambil menaikkan kedua alisku. "Tapi bukan itu masalahnya!"_

_Gaara menghela napas. "Kurasa aku memang seharusnya memberitahumu sebelum aku mengajakmu menjalin hubungan denganku!"_

_"Ng?"_

_Gaara menunjuk ke kepalanya sendiri. "Aku… penderita tumor otak!"_

_Kaget? Sudah pasti! Siapa yang tidak kaget saat disuguhkan berita buruk seperti itu._

_"Gaara-kun! Jangan bercanda, ah!" _

_"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"_

_Aku terdiam._

_"Memang, aku sudah menjalani operasi pengangkatan tumor. Kira-kira sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu!" ujarnya mulai berbicara panjang lebar. "Tapi dokternya pun berkata bahwa tumor seperti ini tidak bisa terprediksi! Apalagi yang menyerang otak. Walaupun sudah menjalani operasi dan terapi-terapi yang dianjurkan… tidak ada yang bisa menjamin bahwa tumor itu benar-benar sudah hilang! Seandainya tumor itu ternyata masih ada, mungkin saja tumor itu akan semakin mengganas dan akan melumpuhkan tubuhku seluruhnya. Seandainya tidak mengganas pun…. Yah, mungkin kau pernah mendengar bahwa jangka waktu hidup penderita tumor otak, biasanya tidak lebih dari 10 tahun meskipun sudah menjalani berbagai macam perawatan!"_

_Tidak bisa lebih dari 10 tahun? Hidup Gaara? _

_"Bagaimana mungkin? Kau terlihat sehat! Sangat sehat malah!" bantahku berdasarkan fakta yang kulihat di depan mataku. Dalam penglihatanku, Gaara tidak terlihat seperti orang penyakitan! Ia bahkan bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan ketua klub science itu! Tapi... tunggu! Bukankah menurut gosip Gaara termasuk orang yang sering absent dan tidak masuk sekolah? Masa sih... Gara-gara dia... sakit?_

_"Sejujurnya, Ino…" ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum simpul. "Beberapa bagian tubuhku sudah nyaris tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa akibat tumor terdahulu!"_

_Aku menganga._

_"Tapi kalau aku terlihat sehat di matamu… itu karena aku… tidak mau kau melihatku dalam keadaan menyedihkan!"_

_"T-tidak mungkin! Aku…"_

_Gaara menghela napasnya sekali lagi. "Maafkan aku. Memang tidak seharusnya… aku muncul di hadapanmu ya? Tentunya kau tidak seharusnya menjalani hubungan dengan orang yang tidak memiliki kepastian masa depan yang baik."_

_"G-Gaara-kun…" ucapku lemah. _

_Gaara berbisik lirih, "Ungkapan cintaku tadi… dilupakan saja ya?"_

_Ia kemudian melanjutkan tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk menjawab, "Dan kita akan kembali seperti semula. Aku akan tetap jadi penggemar setiamu dan kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku…"_

_Saat itu, aku tidak dapat menahan keinginanku untuk berteriak._

_"Kau gila!" ungkapku dengan kasar. Aku kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. "Kenapa kau bisa seenaknya berkata begitu? Apa kau tidak peduli pada perasaanku?"_

_Aku menarik kerahnya. "Harus kuapakan, perasaan yang sudah tumbuh ini?" Aku menggenggam kerahnya semakin erat. "Harus kukemanakan, Gaara?"_

_"Ino…"_

_Aku tidak mau tahu apa-apa lagi saat itu. Kubiarkan tubuhku bergerak dan langsung saja kuterjang bibirnya dengan bibirku. Masa bodoh dengan masa depan. Yang terlihat olehku hanya 'saat ini'!_

_Dan 'saat ini'… aku ingin bersama dengan Gaara._

_Hanya itu._

**~END of FLASHBACK STORY with Ino's PoV~**

*****TBC*****

* * *

><p>AN:

Heran deh, tadinya mau bikin one-shot, tapi ternyata nggak bisa. Sampai-sampai harus dipecah jadi two-shots. Kalau nggak dipecah, ntah jadinya sepanjang apa ni cerita. Hahahaha.

Btw, fic ini dibuat atas request Shana-chan yang doyan ama cerita-cerita misterius horor. Maaf yah kalau horornya nggak berasa DX dan soal penyakit Gaara, saya dapet idenya dari hasil surfing di internet… haha… saya sndiri bingung kenapa saya malah milih penyakit ini. Yah… moga-moga nggak ada masalah dengan pemilihan penyakit ini deh. XD

Now…. What do you think bout this one?

Give me your opinions via review. 'Kay?

I'll be waiting,

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

~Thanks for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and all of the characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : GaaIno and several (?) slights XD

Genre : Horor? Angst? Romance?

Warning ah : kayaknya horornya nggak gitu berasa deh? *garuk kepala terus menghela napas*

Walaupun mungkin horornya kurang berasa, hope u all can still enjoy this fic!XD

* * *

><p><strong>Ai no Sakura<strong>

**.**

**.**

Karin terlihat menelan ludahnya sementara Suigetsu tampak memandang gurunya yang berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Ino –sang guru- sendiri memutuskan untuk diam beberapa saat sambil mengamati reaksi kedua muridnya yang kini sudah duduk di tanah untuk menyimak ceritanya yang tidak bisa terbilang pendek.

"Lalu…" ujar Suigetsu yang akhirnya berbicara setelah lama ia menjadi pendengar yang cukup baik, "apa hubungannya dengan pohon Sakura itu? Apa yang Sensei lihat itu adalah hantu atau roh atau siluman?"

Ino tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Suigetsu. Ia hanya tersenyum. Senyuman yang, lagi-lagi, membuat Suigetsu bergidik.

"Tenang saja," ujar Ino perlahan, "aku belum sampai pada bagian pentingnya."

Suigetsu hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi Suigetsu, tadi kau menyebutkan hal-hal seperti hantu, roh, atau siluman…"

Suigetsu mengangguk mendengar pernyataan Ino.

Guru cantik itu pun melanjutkan. "Apa kau percaya dengan hal-hal semacam itu?"

"Entahlah?" jawab Suigetsu dengan tidak bertanggungjawabnya. "Mungkin tidak?"

Ino terkekeh. "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau percaya mulai sekarang. Ya, Karin?"

Karin nyaris melompat saat namanya disebut dengan begitu horornya oleh sang guru. Gadis berkacamata itu hanya bisa semakin mendekat ke arah kekasihnya dalam upayanya untuk mengurangi ketakutan yang menekan seluruh tubuhnya.

Ino menyeringai melihat reaksi Karin sementara Suigetsu mendecak sambil berkata.

"Apa sih?"

"H-Habis…"

"Heh? Kau takut?" goda Suigetsu. "Manis sekali, Karin!"

Langsung saja wajah Karin memerah. Tapi setelah itu, Karin langsung menghantamkan tinjunya ke kepala Suigetsu. "Jangan bercanda! Huh! Sensei! Lanjutkan saja ceritamu!" seru Karin yang tiba-tiba saja kehilangan rasa takutnya.

Ino tersenyum.

"Akan kulakukan…" jawab Ino masih dengan tangan yang terlipat dan tubuh yang menyender di pohon Sakura di belakangnya.

"Kalau kalian sudah siap," ujar Ino dengan suara yang terdengar penuh penekanan, "aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku!"

Dan cerita pun dimulai kembali…

**~FLASHBACK STORY with Ino's PoV~**

_Walaupun Gaara telah mengungkapkan masalah penyakit yang dianggapnya menjadi penghalang di antara kami, aku akhirnya tetap memutuskan untuk bersamanya. Bersama-sama, kami akan mencari cara agar Gaara bisa benar-benar sembuh. Dan aku yakin, kami pasti akan menemukan cara itu._

_Setelah kejadian di lorong sekolah tadi, kami pun bergegas pulang karena hari sudah semakin sore. Gaara mengantarku pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan, kami terus mengobrol, membicarakan berbagai hal yang tidak penting namun juga penting. Ngomong- ngomong, apa sudah kusebutkan kalau Gaara itu pendiam? Karena itu, kata 'mengobrol' yang kugunakan di sini lebih tepat kalau diganti sebagai 'aku yang banyak bicara dan Gaara menanggapi'. Tanggapan cowok itu pun tidak jauh dari kata-kata singkat ataupun sekedar anggukan tanpa suara. Yang jelas, dia memberikan respon. Itu sudah cukup bagiku._

_Sesampainya aku di rumah, aku menawarinya untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Tapi Gaara menolak dengan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin check-up ke rumah sakit. Aku yang sudah mendengar ceritanya, tentu saja langsung memaklumi alasan itu._

_Tapi, sebelum kami benar-benar berpisah, aku pun mendaratkan satu ciuman singkat di bibirnya. Gaara terlonjak sedikit dan wajahnya pun memerah setelah itu. Aku sangat menyukai wajahnya yang memerah seperti itu. _

_Setelahnya, aku pun melambaikan tangan dan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menahan langkah Gaara lebih lama lagi._

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

_Malamnya, aku sedang bertukar mail dengan Gaara di dalam kamarku. Aku berbaring di atas kasur dan mengangkat tinggi handphone-ku untuk membaca mail-mail dari Gaara. Berulang kali, aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku saat mengetahui bahwa mail yang masuk memang berasal dari Gaara. Oh yah, sekedar informasi saja, nama Gaara dalam kontak mail-ku yang sebelumnya bernama 'my secret admire' kemudian kuubah menjadi 'my eternal secret admire'._

_Aku terus berkirim pesan dengan Gaara sampai akhirnya cowok itu mengatakan bahwa ia hendak meneleponku. Belum sempat aku menjawab apapun, mendadak pintu kamarku terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok ayahku._

_"Ino-chan, apa kau tahu di mana Naruto?" tanya ayahku dengan tampang yang heran._

_Aku terbangun dari posisi tidurku dan melirik pada jam dindingku terlebih dahulu. Nyaris pukul 10 malam saat itu. "Tidak," jawabku, "dari tadi aku mengiriminya mail dan dia tidak membalas! Ada apa?"_

_"Dia belum pulang sampai sekarang dan tidak bisa dihubungi!" jawab ayahku dengan tangan yang masih menempel di kenop pintu. "Bahkan katanya, putri keluarga Hyuuga itu juga belum pulang!"_

_"Hina-chan?" ujarku yang mulai merasakan ketakutan itu kembali. Ayahku hanya mengangguk begitu mendengarkanku menyebut nama Hinata. "Aku… aku juga sudah menghubungi Hinata. Dari tadi siang. Tapi tidak ada balasan apapun dari keduanya."_

_Ayahku lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau kau sudah dapat kabar, sebaiknya kau langsung hubungi Kushina! Dia terdengar begitu cemas tadi."_

_"Wakarimashita!" jawabku pelan. _

_Setelah itu, ayahku pun meninggalkan kamarku. Meninggalkan aku dan rasa takut yang kembali menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku._

_Mungkinkah Naruto dan Hinata menghilang seperti kasus Sai, Shion, serta ketua klub science itu?_

_Tapi… kenapa?_

_Yang jelas, satu teori Tenten salah. Bukan Dewa Pelindung-ku yang melakukannya! Naruto dan Hinata adalah orang-orang terdekatku. Mereka tidak pernah menyakitiku dan aku tidak pernah membenci mereka._

_Tanpa membalas pertanyaan Gaara sebelumya, aku pun langsung menekan nomor Tenten. Dia adalah salah seorang yang paling up to date mengenai hal-hal seputar sekolah kami. Kali ini, dia pun pasti bisa memberitahukanku informasi yang paling ingin kudengar._

_"Moshi-moshi~!" jawab Tenten riang dari seberang sana. _

_"Tenten!" seruku cepat. "Apa kau tahu di mana Naruto dan Hinata?"_

_"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"_

_"Iya! Naruto dan Hinata! Apa mereka sempat menghubungimu hari ini dan mengatakan ke mana mereka akan pergi?"_

_"Hee? Iya ya? Dipikir-pikir hari ini aku tidak melihat mereka," jawab Tenten yang masih terdengar tenang. Tapi kemudian, kudengar ia terpekik tertahan. "I-Ino… masa sih?"_

_"Mereka juga tidak menghubungimu ya?" jawabku perlahan. Sia-sia. Tenten juga tidak bisa membuatku tenang dengan mengatakan ke mana Naruto dan Hinata sebenarnya. Sebaliknya, gadis itu semakin membuatku cemas tatkala ia menyebutkan kesimpulan dari pemikirannya. _

_"Jangan-jangan…" ujar Tenten yang mulai terdengar cemas. "Seperti Sai, Shion, dan ketua klub science itu… Naruto dan Hinata juga…"_

_"Aku tidak tahu! Tapi yang jelas, sampai sekarang mereka belum pulang! Dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali!"_

_"…"_

_"Ini aneh! Kenapa mereka harus menghilang? Kalau benar seperti katamu, bahwa yang menghilang adalah orang-orang yang pernah menyakitiku, kenapa Naruto dan Hinata juga harus menghilang?" tanyaku dengan nada yang mulai terdengar tidak sabar. Geram. Panik. Ya, semua itu kurasakan saat itu. Seandainya tidak ada cerita mengenai orang hilang, aku pasti akan menganggap bahwa Naruto dan Hinata sedang ingin berdua tanpa diganggu. Tapi sekarang? Tidak. Aku tidak bisa berpikiran bahwa mereka hanya sekedar ingin bersenang-senang sampai tidak membalas mail-ku ataupun panggilan dari orangtua mereka._

_"Ino…" ujar Tenten akhirnya setelah membisu beberapa saat. "Sebenarnya… aku juga dengar gosip bahwa yang menghilang bukan hanya anak-anak dari sekolah kita! Beberapa anak dari sekolah lain juga dikabarkan menghilang! Tapi karena alasan menghilang itu tidak jelas, ditambah yang menghilang terlihat seperti anak-anak yang tidak ada masalah, polisi pun mengalami kesulitan untuk melacaknya!"_

_Informasi yang menarik._

_"Dan kau tahu, Ino? Gosip yang lebih baru dari itu?"_

_"Apa?"_

_"Katanya, sebelum menghilang, beberapa di antaranya terlihat berjalan ke arah Bukit Sakura!"_

_Aku membeku. Diam di tempatku. Aku bahkan sampai menelan ludah saat itu._

_Bagaimana tidak? Saat Tenten menyebut kata 'Bukit Sakura', yang terbayang di benakku adalah sosok wanita berambut senada dengan warna bunga Sakura yang mengenakan pakaian serupa kimono berwarna coklat. Aku memang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok itu karena jarak sekolahku dan Bukit Sakura tidak bisa terbilang dekat. Aku hanya melihatnya samar-samar dan entah mengapa, setelah aku melihatnya untuk kedua kali, aku percaya bahwa penglihatanku tidak bermasalah._

_"Ten…" panggilku dengan ragu-ragu. "Apa kau punya suatu informasi tentang Bukit Sakura itu?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Maksudku… sejarah atau legenda atau apa aja lah?"_

_Tenten kembali terdiam. _

_"Gara-gara kau tanya begitu, aku jadi keinget sesuatu!" jawab Tenten. "Emang sih, dulu sempet ada cerita tidak enak tentang Bukit Sakura itu…"_

_Aku terdiam dan membiarkan Tenten untuk memulai ceritanya._

_"Katanya, pohon-pohon yang ada di Bukit Sakura itu sudah hidup sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu…" _

_"Hah?"_

_"Jangan dipotong dulu. Aku juga tahu kalau itu aneh karena umur pohon Sakura tidak mungkin selama itu!" ujar Tenten yang langsung menghentikan kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan sebagai rasa tidak percayaku. Aku memindahkan handphone-ku ke telinga yang lain sebelum aku mendengar Tenten melanjutkan, "Tapi itu kan katanya! Nah, katanya lagi, pohon-pohon Sakura itu bisa bertahan lama karena mengambil sari kehidupan manusia! Makanya banyak orang yang menghilang di sana! Terutama pada musim semi! Saat Sakura-sakura itu sedang mekar!"_

_Cerita Tenten ternyata belum selesai sampai di situ. Ia menambahkan lagi, "Ada juga yang bilang, orang-orang yang menghilang itu diam-diam dibunuh oleh pejabat setempat sebagai persembahan pada roh Sakura agar desa mereka tetap makmur dan hasil panen dapat melimpah!"_

_"Roh… Sakura?" ujarku menimpali. Aku menelan ludah setelah menyelesaikan kata-kataku. "Tipikal legenda horor kuno ya?"_

_"Ya," jawab Tenten dengan suara yang terdengar ragu-ragu. "Tapi, apa kau pikir yang sekarang kita hadapi juga berkaitan dengan legenda itu…?"_

_Aku terdiam. "Aku tidak tahu. Dan kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku bukan tidak percaya pada hal-hal semacam itu," jelasku mengungkapkan apa yang kupikirkan. "Tapi…"_

_"Tapi apa, Ino?"_

_Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Batinku mulai bertentangan, bingung apakah sebaiknya aku menceritakan apa yang kulihat di Bukit Sakura itu pada Tenten atau tidak. Aku masih belum percaya sepenuhnya pada hal-hal semacam itu. Tapi… sosok wanita berambut pink di Bukit Sakura itu mau tidak mau menggelitik pikiranku!_

_"Aku melihatnya… sosok wanita berambut pink dengan kimono kecoklatan!" ujarku yang akhirnya memilih untuk berterus terang pada Tenten._

_Kudengar napas tertahan dari seberang teleponku. _

_"M-melihatnya?"_

_"Mungkin cuma salah lihat sih," jawabku yang berusaha membuat Tenten lebih tenang. "Tapi, cuma satu cara untuk membuktikannya…"_

_"Jangan bilang kau…"_

_"Aku mau ke sana! Sekarang! Kau temani aku yah, Tenten?"_

_"Tidak mau!" jawab Tenten cepat. "Sekarang sudah malam, Ino! Kalau memang mau ke sana, kenapa tidak besok saja?"_

_"Aha! Ternyata kau takut ya? Masa wakil ketua klub karate jadi pengecut begitu?" pancingku agar Tenten mau ikut. _

_"Huh! Kenapa memang kalau aku takut? Lagipula tidak ada hubungannya dengan posisiku sebagai wakil klub karate! Roh begitu mana bisa dikalahkan pakai jurus karate sih?" cerocos Tenten langsung dengan sekali tarikan napas._

_"Ten…"_

_"Pokoknya aku tidak mau ikut! Tidak sekarang, Ino! Titik!"_

_Aku menghela napas. Memang pergi ke sana malam-malam terlalu berbahaya. Apalagi kalau hanya dua orang cewek seperti kami. Sebenarnya aku bisa mengajak Gaara kalau aku mau bukan? Tapi.. tidak! Aku tidak mau merepotkan Gaara hanya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang sebenarnya non-sense seperti ini. _

_"Baiklah," ujarku setelah memberi jeda panjang. "Besok pagi kita ke Bukit Sakura untuk melihatnya! Kau setuju?"_

_"Uhm…" Tenten masih saja terdengar ragu-ragu. _

_"Aku akan datang ke rumahmu besok! Jangan lari kau!"_

_"A~h!" seru Tenten terdengar kesal. "Baik, baik! Kau itu, kalau udah ngotot susah untuk dilawan ya?"_

_Aku tertawa kecil. Setelah itu, aku pun mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tenten dan segera mengakhiri pembicaraan kami._

_Aku pun segera membaringkan tubuhku lagi ke atas ranjang yang dibalut seprai berwarna ungu kesayanganku. Mataku terbelalak saat mengecek kotak inbox yang ternyata telah menyimpan beberapa pesan baru dari Gaara. Pasti mail itu masuk saat aku sedang menelepon Tenten tadi. Tapi karena getarnya tidak kunyalakan, aku jadi tidak sadar. _

_Sambil tersenyum, aku pun menekan tombol dial saat display di handphone-ku menunjukkan nomor Gaara._

_Untuk beberapa saat dering handphone berbunyi tanpa ada jawaban. Aku mengerutkan dahi. Apalagi setelah panggilanku masuk ke kotak pesan. _

_Sekali lagi, aku mencoba untuk meneleponnya. Hatiku mulai gelisah saat itu. _

_Masa sih Gaara marah karena aku lama membalas mail-nya?_

_Cklek._

_"Ah! Moshi-moshi, Gaara-kun?"_

_"Aaa… Ini bukan Gaara," ujar suara cowok yang menerima panggilan telepon dariku. _

_"Eh? G-Gaara mana?"_

_Hening._

_"Maaf. Gaara sedang tidak dapat menerima telepon darimu."_

_"Apa… apa dia baik-baik saja?"_

_"Sebelumnya aku mau bertanya… apa kau Yamanaka Ino? Satu-satunya cewek yang pernah menarik perhatian Gaara?"_

_Kurasa wajahku sedikit memanas saat mendengar pertanyaan yang mengandung pernyataan itu._

_"Namaku memang Yamanaka Ino, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau aku ternyata satu-satunya cewek yang pernah menarik perhatian Gaara."_

_Lawan bicaraku tertawa kecil sambil bergumam, "Benar juga. Maafkan aku."_

_Aku tersenyum, walaupun aku tahu ia tidak dapat melihat senyumanku. _

_"Nah, kembali ke masalah Gaara," ujarnya dengan nada yang mulai terdengar serius. "Saat ini, Gaara sedang ada di rumah sakit. Tadi tiba-tiba kondisinya memburuk!"_

_"Apa?"_

_"Sebenarnya, Gaara melarangku untuk memberitahumu. Tapi kurasa, kau perlu tahu kondisinya."_

_"Di-di rumah sakit mana Gaara sekarang?" ujarku yang langsung meloncat turun dari tempat tidurku. _

_Lawan bicaraku itu terdiam sejenak. _

_"Tolong beritahu aku! Aku rasa aku berhak untuk tahu! Aku kan pacarnya?" desakku kemudian._

_Akhirnya cowok yang belum kuketahui apa hubungannya dengan Gaara itu menghela napas dan kemudian menyebutkan nama suatu rumah sakit. Aku pun melirik jam. Sudah hampir pukul 11 saat itu. Sudah terlalu terlambat kalau ingin menjenguknya. Aku hanya bisa mendecak pelan karenanya. _

_Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, aku pun melayangkan janji bahwa besok aku akan menengok Gaara di rumah sakit itu setelah pulang sekolah. Kali itu, giliran lawan bicaraku yang mengucapkan terima kasih dan setelah itu pembicaraan kami pun terputus._

_Aku memandangi handphone-ku dengan perasaan campur aduk. Rasanya aku seperti mendapat hantaman telak. Energi-ku pun seolah terserap habis entah kenapa. Lemah, aku merasa lemah._

_Aku kemudian beranjak ke meja belajarku, membuka lacinya, dan mengeluarkan beberapa surat yang sudah diberikan Gaara. Aku hanya bisa memeluk surat-surat itu sambil menyebutkan namanya dengan lirih._

_"Gaara…"_

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

_Meskipun kepalaku masih dipenuhi pikiran soal Gaara, tapi aku tetap tidak melupakan janjiku dengan Tenten kemarin. Pagi-pagi sekali, aku sudah terbangun dan siap menjemput sahabatku itu ke rumahnya. Ayahku yang melihatku bangun kelewat pagi tentu saja merasa heran. Untuk menghilangkan kecemasannya, aku hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa aku ada piket pagi bersama Tenten. _

_Awalnya ayahku tampak kebingungan. Tapi toh akhirnya ia hanya bisa memesankan agar aku berhati-hati dan segera menghubunginya jika terjadi apa-apa. Mungkin beliau juga teringat kasus Naruto yang menghilang kemarin sehingga mau tidak mau, perasaan cemas itu sedikit melanda dirinya. Setelah meyakinkan ayahku bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja, aku pun segera pamit dan bergegas ke rumah Tenten._

_Tenten sudah siap dan menunggu di rumahnya. Namun, begitu aku menghampirinya, keragu-raguan itu masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Malah dia terlihat semakin enggan untuk beranjak dari rumahnya._

_"Oh, ayolah, Tenten! Ke mana rasa ingin tahu-mu itu? Lagipula, apa kau masih percaya legenda itu di zaman modern seperti ini?" bujukku saat ia mulai lagi berkata apa tidak sebaiknya kami memikirkan ulang rencana kami. _

_"Kau yang membuatku percaya, Ino!" semburnya dengan kesal._

_"Aku?"_

_"Ya! Gara-gara kau menceritakan soal wanita berambut pink dan memakai kimono kecoklatan itu!"_

_Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Apa kau berpikiran kalau yang kulihat itu adalah roh Sakura yang suka meminta tumbal?"_

_"Ya!" jawabnya tegas dan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun._

_"Ten…" ujarku yang mulai merasa kesal karena bisa-bisanya temanku ini jadi percaya hal-hal mistik di luar logika itu._

_"Dengar! Setelah selesai berbicara denganmu di telepon, aku langsung cerita dengan Kaa-chan-ku yang merupakan alumni dari sekolah kita. Katanya, di zamannya dulu, kasus orang hilang di Bukit Sakura selama musim semi memang pernah terjadi. Dan saat kejadian itu sedang marak-maraknya, akhirnya dipanggil-lah seorang pendeta kuil untuk memurnikan daerah itu… dan kasus orang hilang itu pun berhenti."_

_Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. _

_"Lalu apa? Kasus orang hilangnya sudah berhenti kan? Berarti daerah itu sudah aman dong?"_

_"Tapi apa kau tahu gosip yang tersebar kala itu?"_

_Aku mengangkat bahuku._

_"Pendeta kuil itu katanya mendeskripsikan sosok roh Sakura yang berhasil ia segel sehingga kasus orang hilang itu berhenti… dan sosoknya itu digambarkan sebagai wanita berambut pink dan memakai kimono kecoklatan! Katanya lagi, roh itu akan membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya jadi tertarik untuk mendekat!"_

_"Ah?"_

_"Kau paham sekarang? Ini bukan legenda, Ino! Ini kenyataan! Kasus orang hilang itu kembali terjadi setelah lama terkubur dalam ingatan orang-orang! Mungkin segelnya rusak hingga roh Sakura itu kembali melancarkan aksinya!"_

_"Begitu menurutmu?"_

_Tenten mengangguk cepat. _

_"Ino, sebaiknya kita batalkan saja rencana ini!" saran Tenten sambil menahan tanganku. "Kalau pun kau mau mencari tahu, bawalah seorang pendeta kuil bersama-mu!"_

_"Kurasa kau baru saja ditakut-takuti oleh Kaa-chan-mu sendiri!" jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu sedikit dan memamerkan sebuah cengiran. _

_"Kau tidak percaya…" ujar Tenten lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya._

_Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu keras kepala saat itu. Tapi yang jelas, aku langsung menjawab pernyataan Tenten, "Aku ingin memastikannya… hingga aku bisa benar-benar mengatakan kalau aku percaya!"_

_"Saat kau percaya, semua mungkin sudah terlambat!" ujar Tenten sambil melepaskan tanganku. _

_Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. "Yah… Jadi?"_

_Tenten menghela napasnya. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pergi sendirian!"_

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

_"Ino…" panggil Tenten begitu kaki kami sudah melangkah semakin dalam di Bukit Sakura. Ini kali pertamanya ia membuka mulut semenjak kami menginjakkan kaki di Bukit Sakura. _

_"Hemh?"_

_"Kau merasakan tekanan aneh tidak? Rasanya…"_

_Sambil memperhatikan langkahku, aku sedikit mendengus. "Sejak kapan kau punya bakat jadi cenayang, Tenten?"_

_"Kh~! Kau itu…"_

_"Sst! Diamlah! Jangan terlalu membuat keributan," ujarku sambil menengok ke kanan kiri, berusaha menentukan jalan mana yang akan kuambil selanjutnya. Saat aku sudah akan melangkahkan kakiku ke kanan, mendadak Tenten memegang tanganku dan napasnya terdengar tertahan. "Apa lagi?"_

_"Itu…"_

_Aku pun menengok ke arah Tenten sebelum mengikuti arah telunjuknya. Bukit Sakura memang dipenuhi pohon Sakura yang membuatnya nampak seperti hutan. Tapi bukan berarti situasinya pun sama gelapnya seperti hutan belantara di siang hari. Cahaya matahari tetap dapat menerobos masuk ke dalam hutan kecil ini. Dan karenanya, sosok seorang wanita berambut pink dan berkimono coklat itu akan nampak jelas terlihat. Apalagi… dengan jarak kami yang hanya sekitar belasan hingga dua puluhan meter._

_Aku pun terdiam dan mematung di tempatku. Bisa kurasakan tangan Tenten yang mulai bergetar di lenganku. Tenten yang begitu berani, dia yang merupakan wakil ketua klub karate, sampai bergetar hebat seperti ini. _

_Tapi, itu pun berlaku untukku. Untukku yang biasanya tidak percaya hal-hal semacam ilmu gaib ataupun roh halus. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan suatu tekanan dari sosok wanita yang ada di depanku. Padahal, ia hanya berdiri dan tersenyum di tempatnya. Tidak berbeda dengan sosok perempuan kebanyakan. Tapi saat itu, aku benar-benar merasa… takut…_

_"Ah… ehm…" ujarku yang mulai bingung hendak berkata apa._

_Wanita itu tersenyum. Senyumnya bukan hanya manis tapi juga… terasa menakutkan!_

_"M-maaf! Kami tidak bermaksud mengganggu! Kami.. kami hanya ingin tahu ke mana teman-teman kami hilang!" ujar Tenten sambil menundukkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya, dan menggenggam erat tanganku. Saking eratnya, kukunya terasa begitu menyakitkan di kulit lenganku. _

_Wanita itu tampak memiringkan kepalanya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk meyelipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Lalu ia memandang dalam ke arah pohon Sakura yang ada di sebelahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku mendengar suara wanita itu._

_"Yang kalian maksud dengan teman itu… mereka?"_

_Aku mengernyitkan dahi, tidak mengerti maksudnya saat itu. Tapi tidak lama karena…_

_"!" Teriakan Tenten langsung bergema di penjuru bukit Sakura. Ia langsung terjatuh, terduduk , sambil memejamkan matanya dan menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan._

_Aku sendiri berdiri terpaku dengan perasaan mual yang mendadak melanda. Bagaimana tidak?_

_Di pohon Sakura yang ada di sebelah wanita itu, mendadak bermunculan kepala dari banyak orang. Di antaranya ada kepala Naruto yang tampak melotot dengan sebelah mata yang nyaris keluar dari rongganya. Tidak jauh dari tempat kepala Naruto yang menyembul , terdapat pula kepala Hinata. Bahkan kepala, Sai, Shion, serta ketua klub science dalam keadaan yang benar-benar… menjijikkan!_

_Wajah mereka terlihat sangat tirus dengan kulit yang terlihat tinggal menempel ke tulang. Beberapa di antaranya memamerkan mulut yang terbuka dengan lidah yang menjulur. Beberapa yang lain bahkan sudah kehilangan sebagian dari anggota tubuh yang melekat di kepalanya._

_Wanita itu kemudian menjulurkan tangannya yang semula tersembunyi akibat kimono lengan panjangnya. Ia menyentuh wajah Naruto dan kemudian mengecup pipi pemuda yang –aku yakin- sudah tidak bernyawa. Tindakan wanita itu selanjutnya membawaku menemui posisi duduk di sebelah Tenten. Ia menjilati pipi Naruto sembari melirik ke arahku. Tenten sendiri masih tidak mau membuka matanya dan hanya bisa terduduk dengan sekujur tubuh yang gemetar hebat._

_"A-apa… Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" ujarku sambil menyentuhkan tanganku, melingkarkannya pada pundak Tenten._

_"Aku?" tanya wanita itu tampak terkejut. Alisnya kemudian tampak turun seolah ia sedih mendengar pertanyaanku. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku lapar dan aku makan," jawabnya dengan polos. "Bukankah sama dengan kalian, para manusia?"_

_"T-tidak! Kau tidak sama dengan kami! Kau…"_

_"Ah?" jawab wanita itu sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Mungkin sedikit berbeda karena makanan yang kumakan ya?"_

_Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. _

_"Selain itu, kita sama kok?" ujar wanita itu lagi sambil tersenyum. "Aku membutuhkan makanan agar aku bisa tetap hidup! Dan karena aku sudah lama tidak makan, maka aku butuh makanan lebih banyak dari biasanya…"_

_Aku menahan keinginanku untuk muntah saat itu. Perlahan, aku pun berdiri. Aku juga menarik lengan Tenten agar ikut berdiri bersamaku._

_"Pendeta kuil jahat itu mengurungku seenaknya! Aku kan hanya memenuhi kebutuhan utamaku untuk dapat bertahan hidup! Padahal itu pun hanya kulakukan di musim semi, saat bunga-bungaku sedang berkembang dengan indahnya hingga membuatku terjaga!" ujar wanita itu sambil tersenyum. "Untung saja tidak lama kemudian segel itu terlepas! Kalau sampai segel itu tetap membelengguku dalam waktu lama, pasti Sakura-sakura yang ada di sini tidak akan dapat bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi!"_

_Aku menolak untuk bersuara. Aku masih berusaha menarik Tenten agar ia segera berdiri sehingga kami bisa langsung pergi dari tempat itu._

_"Lihat!" ujar wanita itu lagi sambil menengok ke atas. "Cantik bukan? Sakura-sakura itu?"_

_Aku sudah tidak terlalu mendengarkan kata-katanya. Kepalaku terlalu sibuk memikirkan cara agar kami dapat lari dari sini secepat yang kami bisa. Tapi Tenten yang benar-benar ketakutan menjadi penghambat terbesarku kala itu. _

_"Dengan sumber makanan yang baik, aku dapat tetap tumbuh berkembang dengan indah," jelasnya lagi dengan wajah yang menunjukkan suatu kepuasan. "Dan sumber makanan dalam jumlah yang cukup, akan membuatku dapat bertahan dalam waktu lama. Meskipun, aku harus tertidur selama tiga musim, tanpa asupan makanan."_

_Aku tidak mengerti! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!_

_"Siapa… siapa kau sebenarnya?" seruku yang sudah berhasil membuat Tenten berdiri kembali._

_Wanita itu pun akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku. "Aku?" tanyanya. Mendadak, ia menyeringai. Seringai yang sangat, sangat menyeramkan!_

_"Aku… Sakura!"_

_Mendadak saja, ia langsung mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada kami. Saat ia melakukan itu, dari dalam lengan kimononya langsung terjulur kayu-kayu yang masing-masing berjumlah lima untuk kanan dan kirinya, seolah, itulah jari-jarinya. Kayu-kayu itu kemudian bergerak dengan cepat ke arah kami. Tidak sempat melakukan apapun, kami berdua langsung terjebak dalam apa yang kusebut sebagai genggaman tangannya –tangan yang berupa kayu-kayu._

_"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKUUU!" teriakku sambil meronta-ronta._

_Tapi apa jawaban wanita Sakura itu?_

_Tertawa._

_Ya._

_Ia hanya tertawa._

_"Kalian para manusia sekarang sangat sombong…" ujarnya sambil memberikan tatapan kasihan pada kami –aku dan Tenten. "Padahal dahulu aku tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini. Kalianlah yang selalu memberikanku makanan!"_

_Tenten semakin berontak. Aku sendiri melakukan hal yang sama. Kami berdua sudah tidak mau mendengarkan apapun kata yang keluar dari makhluk… entahlah… makhluk apa dia. Mungkin roh Sakura seperti yang diceritakan Tenten sebelumnya? _

_Sementara makhluk itu terus berceloteh, aku mulai meraba-raba tasku. Aku sudah menyiapkan benda ini sejak awal, kalau-kalau yang akan kuhadapi adalah bandit yang notabene masih merupakan manusia sepertiku. Tapi apa benda ini dapat membantuku terlepas dari lilitan kayu ini? Aku tidak tahu. Aku coba saja._

_Begitu tanganku berhasil meraih benda itu, secepat kilat aku langsung menebaskannya ke beberapa kayu yang melilitku. Dan… berhasil! Kayu itu menyingkir dariku, membuatku jatuh dengan suara yang cukup berdebum. Kupandangi cutter yang kini ada di tanganku dan kuangkat kepalaku untuk melihat sosok wanita Sakura yang tampak terkejut itu. Mata hijaunya terbelalak dan mulutnya sedikit menganga. _

_Saat aku melihatnya lebih tajam, bisa kulihat jari-jarinya –yang kini sudah meyerupai jari manusia- meneteskan cairan kental, semacam darah, namun berwarna hijau. Hijau pekat. _

_"Ino! Ino! Lepaskan aku! Toloooong!" seru Tenten dengan putus asa. Aku pun segera bangkit dari posisi dudukku dan hendak menyabetkan kembali cutter-ku pada kayu-kayu yang melilit tubuh Tenten. Sayang, aku kurang cepat. Tenten segera tertarik ke arah wanita ke arahnya yang tengah menjilati cairan hijau pekat yang keluar dari jari-jarinya. _

_"INOOOOOO!" teriak Tenten lagi. Air mata kini sudah tumpah dari kedua bola matanya._

_"TEEENNN!" teriakku sambil berlari ke arahnya, berusaha mengejar sahabatku. Tapi langkahku pun langsung terhenti saat kulihat salah satu kayu yang melilit Tenten itu melepaskan lilitannya dan… menusuk tubuh Tenten dari belakang, menembus hingga ke daerah sekitar jantungnya._

_Darah segar pun langsung memancar dari tubuh sahabatku yang sudah berhenti berteriak itu. Kepalanya langsung tertunduk seketika dan tangannya terjatuh tanpa tenaga begitu saja. Tidak ada lagi teriakan. Tidak ada lagi gerakan memberontak. _

_Tenten pun… meregang nyawa._

_Setelah Tenten terdiam, kayu-kayu yang melilitnya pun terlepas dan kembali membentuk jari-jari manusia. Tenten terjatuh ke tanah dengan mata dan mulut yang terbuka. Wanita Sakura itu tampak puas dan kemudian menjilati bibirnya. _

_Mendadak, tubuh Tenten pun kembali bergerak, terseret. Saat kulihat, kakinya dililit oleh akar dari pohon yang menampilkan potongan-potongan kepala dari orang-orang yang menjadi 'makanan'-nya._

_Akar itu seolah menyedot seluruh cairan dalam tubuh Tenten hingga gadis itu kurus kering seperti bongkahan kepala lainnya. Setelah seluruh cairan itu terserap habis, tubuh Tenten seolah tertelan ke dalam tanah begitu saja. Dan tidak lama setelah itu, kepala Tenten pun sudah terpajang di batang pohon, bersama dengan kepala-kepala lainnya._

_Lututku lemas dan aku pun terjatuh. Air mataku tumpah. Cutter-pun terlepas dari tanganku. _

_Begitukah? Begitukah cara teman-temanku menghilang? Menghilang dari kehidupanku, menghilang dari dunia ini…_

_Menghilang… untuk menjadi makanan dari roh Sakura. Menghilang, untuk membuat bunga Sakura bermekaran dengan indah._

_Seperti itukah…_

_"Makanan selanjutnya…" ujar roh Sakura itu sambil memperlihatkan seringai menyebalkannya padaku. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli. Tenagaku rasanya hilang. Kalau memang aku harus dimakannya juga saat itu, aku sudah pasrah. "Selamat makaaaannn!"_

_Sekali lagi, jari-jarinya berubah wujud menjadi kayu dan siap melilitku kalau… tidak ada sesuatu yang menerjangku ke samping dan membuatku terpental beberapa meter jauhnya. Terpental bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang terasa melingkupi tubuhku. _

_Hangat…_

_Perlahan, aku membuka mataku dan melihat…_

_"Gaara!"_

_Gaara mengerjabkan matanya dan melepaskan pelukannya dariku._

_"Bagaimana kau…"_

_Saat itulah, aku bisa melihat betapa pucatnya Gaara. Tapi, di saat itu pula, ia malah menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Makanya aku lari dari rumah sakit."_

_"Apa? Tapi kau…"_

_Perkataanku langsung dipotong begitu saja oleh kata-katanya, seolah ia tidak ingin mendengar keberatanku._

_"Begitu sampai di rumahmu, Tou-san-mu bilang kau sudah berangkat bersama Tenten. Tapi, setelah aku sampai di sekolah, aku tidak bisa menemukan kalian…"_

_Aku mengeryitkan alisku. Memang, aku sedikit lega saat melihat Gaara datang. Tapi itu tetap tidak menghilangkan rasa penasaranku mengenai cara Gaara mengetahui keberadaan kami. "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa…"_

_"Saat aku akan pulang lagi, aku mendengar jeritan dari arah sini… Dan aku…"_

_Mendadak, Gaara terdiam sembari memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Napasnya mulai tersengal, wajahnya kian memucat._

_"Gaara! Gaara! Kau tidak apa?" Sesaat aku bahkan melupakan soal roh Sakura itu. Aku juga tidak peduli lagi mengenai cara Gaara dapat melacak jejak kami. Keadaan Gaara yang tampak aneh menjadi prioritasku saat itu. Dengan lembut, aku pun memegangi bahunya dan kemudian dahinya. _

_Basah. Seluruh wajahnya sudah memproduksi keringat sedemikian hebatnya._

_"Pergi…" ujar Gaara di tengah-tengah napasnya yang terdengar berat dan memburu. Sebelah tangannya terasa dingin saat ia memindahkan tanganku dari dahinya. "Pergilah dari sini, Ino!"_

_"Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu! Kau juga harus lari bersamaku!"_

_Gaara menengok dengan hati-hati ke arah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Kekasihku itu kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya di salah satu pohon Sakura yang ada di dekatnya, mendongak ke atas sebelum menghela napas panjang. Keringat pun mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya._

_"Dia berbahaya," ujar Gaara singkat. Aku mengangguk. "Karena itu, aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya sementara kau mencari jalan keluar…"_

_"Kau bilang apa? Sudah kukatakan, kita harus keluar dari sini! Berdua!"_

_"Itu susah…"_

_"Tapi…"_

_"Aku tidak apa. Toh… sama saja!"_

_Seketika itu juga, niatku untuk menyanggahnya menghilang. Apanya yang sama saja? Kenapa Gaara berkata begitu? Apa penyakitnya…_

_"Gaara… penyakitmu…."_

_Gaara memejamkan matanya dan kemudian tersenyum. "Pergilah, Ino!"_

_Ia pun mendorongku dan langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Dengan tenang, ia menghadapi Sakura yang dengan baik hati mau menunggu kami berbicara._

_"Kau boleh memakanku," ujar Gaara tenang. "Gantinya, biarkan gadis itu bebas!" tambahnya sambil menunjuk ke arahku dengan menggunakan jempolnya._

_Sakura tersenyum. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ia pun langsung mengulurkan jari-jari kayunya hingga jari-jari itu langsung… menembus tubuh Gaara secara bertubi-tubi. _

_"GAARAAAAA!" teriakku sambil berlari ke arahnya. _

_"Penuhi… janjimu…" lirih Gaara saat itu. Tubuhnya sudah bersimbah darah._

_"Aku tidak pernah berjanji apapun," ujar wanita Sakura itu sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan makananku lari begitu saja kan?"_

_"Kau…"_

_CRATZ!_

_Satu tusukan lagi dan setelah itu tidak kudengar suara Gaara sama sekali!_

_"GAARA! GAARA!" teriakku yang sudah berada di dekatnya. Aku memeluk tubuhnya yang tidak terlilit oleh kayu hingga darahnya mewarnai tubuhku. Masa bodoh dengan roh Sakura itu. Masa bodoh kalau rencana Gaara gagal karena aku malah mendekat ke arahnya. Masa bodoh dengan semua itu! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Gaara begitu saja kan? "Kenapa kau lakukan hal bodoh ini? Gaara! Bangun, Gaara! Katakan kau cuma bercanda! GAARAAA!"_

_Seperti sebelumnya, tubuh Gaara perlahan terseret ke dalam pohon. Aku berusaha menahannya tapi jari kayu itu kembali mengganggu dengan kembali melilitku, mengangkatku hingga kakiku tidak lagi menjejak tanah._

_"LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKUUU! KAU MAKHLUK TERKUTUK!"_

_Wanita Sakura itu tampak tidak peduli dengan hinaanku. Mata hijaunya masih terpaku pada sosok Gaara yang cairan kehidupannya tengah disedot. Sampai Gaara pun…_

_Air mata kembali membuncah keluar dari kedua bola mataku._

_"Kau sialan!" seruku lagi pada makhluk itu. "Gaara! Gaaraaaa!" ujarku terus menerus mengumandangkan nama Gaara yang bahkan sudah tidak bisa merespon. "Gaaraaaaa….."_

_Dan sama seperti Tenten, Gaara pun langsung tertelan tanah. Aku sudah memejamkan mataku. Air mata terus membasahi pipiku, menghalangi pandanganku. Aku hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahku. Sekali lagi, aku hanya bisa pasrah._

_"Nah…" Suara makhluk itu kembali terngiang di telingaku. "Makanan terakhir!"_

_Aku merasa lilitan kayu di tubuhku semakin kuat. Inilah saatnya… giliranku. Aku memejamkan mataku semakin erat. Pikiranku kosong saat itu. Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga rasanya tidak terlalu sakit. Aku benci sakit. _

_Tanpa kuduga, keheningan, secara tiba-tiba dan janggal, meliputi daerah itu. Lilitan kayu yang semula terasa begitu erat itu perlahan melonggar dan menyebabkanku kembali terjatuh ke atas tanah. Penasaran, aku memutuskan untuk membuka mataku. Dan… aku pun terkejut!_

_Bagaimana tidak? Di hadapanku, wanita Sakura itu tengah terdiam dengan tubuh yang dililiti oleh dahan-dahan serta akar dari pohon yang ada di sampingnya. Wanita Sakura itu memang terlihat tenang, tapi aku tahu dia juga heran. Ia berusaha melepaskan ikatan pada dirinya, namun sia-sia. _

_Mendadak, kepala-kepala yang ada di pohon itu membuka mata serta mulutnya secara serempak. Aku sungguh merasa ngeri dengan pemandangan itu. Entah apalagi yang akan terjadi. _

_Tapi entah kenapa, mataku tidak bisa menutup hingga aku menjadi saksi saat kepala-kepala tersebut mengeluarkan kayu-kayu dari mulutnya yang kembali melilit si wanita Sakura hingga wanita itu terbungkus bagaikan mumi yang dibalut kain dari kayu. Hanya sedikit pergerakan yang kulihat dari dalam bungkusan kayu itu sebelum akhirnya kayu-kayu itu kembali terbuka dan memperlihatkan… sebuah kimono coklat tanpa ada yang memakainya._

_Apa ini… sudah berakhir?_

_Aku tertegun. Otakku yang terasa overload benar-benar tidak bisa memproses apapun lagi. Tapi setelahnya, aku melihat kayu-kayu itu kembali tertelan ke dalam mulut kepala-kepala tersebut. Tak lama, mulut-mulut itu pun kembali tertutup. Demikian juga dengan mata yang sebelumnya terbuka._

_Entah mataku yang memang sudah rusak, atau memang demikian lah yang terjadi, mendadak, secara serempak, mulut di kepala-kepala itu melengkung dan membentuk… senyuman._

_Kepala-kepala itu pun akhirnya menghilang, seolah tertelan oleh batang pohon Sakura yang perkasa. Tapi… tunggu! Tadi aku tidak melihat Gaara! Di mana dia?_

_Aku pun memaksakan kakiku untuk bangkit dan berjalan mendekati pohon Sakura itu. Setelah sampai di depan pohon Sakura itu, aku mengulurkan tanganku dengan gemetar dan mengusap bagian batangnya dengan tanganku. _

_Dari bekas usapanku, mendadak muncul sebuah tanda. Tanda yang tidak asing bagiku._

_Kanji 'Ai'._

_Aku membelalakkan mataku. Seketika itu, air mataku kembali mengalir dengan perlahan. Tubuhku mulai merosot dan tanpa kusadari, aku sudah merentangkan tanganku untuk memeluk batang pohon Sakura itu._

_"Gaara…."_

**~END FLASHBACK STORY with Ino's PoV~**

"Err… jadi… kekasih Sensei…" ujar Karin sesaat setelah Ino menghentikan ceritanya.

"Ya. Lagi-lagi dia menolongku," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum. "Dia memang sangat menyayangiku. Dia bahkan mampu menggerakkan para korban untuk melenyapkan sosok roh Sakura itu, dari dalam pohon… hanya untuk menolongku..."

Karin bergidik. Suigetsu menelan ludah.

"R-romantis sih… tapi mengerikan!" komentar Karin lagi.

Ino mengangguk.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanya Suigetsu yang entah sejak kapan sudah terlarut dalam cerita gurunya.

"Setelah itu, aku sempat dibawa ke psikolog dan psikiater karena menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya. Tapi toh akhirnya mereka hanya menganggapku terlalu _shock_ karena kehilangan teman-teman. Aku pun disuruh beristirahat sebelum diperbolehkan menjalani aktivitasku seperti biasa," jelas Ino sambil tersenyum. "Dan selanjutnya, hilangnya teman-temanku hanya dianggap sebagai suatu kasus lari rumah. Tidak ada yang mempertanyakannya lagi dan duka mereka pun tertelan oleh kesimpulan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri."

"Yah… soal semacam itu tentu sulit dipercaya," timpal Suigetsu. Lagi, Ino pun mengangguk.

"Tapi, cerita ini tidak selesai sampai di sini," tambah Ino sambil tersenyum. "Setelah itu, aku kembali ke sini..."

"Hah? Sendirian? Tidak takut, Sensei?" tanya Karin sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Takut? Untuk apa?" jawab Ino. "Aku berhasil lolos dari Bukit itu. Artinya… tidak ada yang perlu _aku_ takutkan."

Karin mengernyit sambil menelan ludahnya. Perasaan tidak enak kembali melandanya. Dadanya terasa bergemuruh. Tapi sampai saat itu, ia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia ingin segera pergi. Rupanya, cerita gurunya sudah begitu menghipnotisnya.

"Setelah berada di tempat ini sekali lagi, aku pun menyadari sesuatu," ujar Ino sambil menggerakkan jari tangannya yang lentik untuk menelusuri batang Sakura. "Bagaimanapun, seperti kata Sakura, pohon-pohon yang ada di sini membutuhkan makanan untuk tetap hidup. Meskipun Sakura sebagai penunggunya telah lenyap…"

"Hah?"

"Bukan, maksudku… Sakura sebagai penunggunya telah digantikan…" ralat Ino sambil terkekeh kecil.

Mendadak, dari dalam batang Sakura yang ada di belakang Ino, sebuah kepala mencuat keluar. Karin dan Suigetsu pun spontan terlonjak dari posisi duduknya. Mereka berdiri dalam sekejab dan pandangan bertanya mulai menghiasi wajah keduanya. Kepala itu keluar tepat di bagian kanji 'Ai' hingga kanji 'Ai' terlihat makin nyata di atas dahi berwarna pualam.

"A…" Karin langsung memegang –mencengkram- lengan Suigetsu dengan keras. Suigetsu mengabaikan rasa sakit akibat tusukan kuku Karin. Saat ini yang ada di pikirannya adalah… apakah penglihatannya sedang bermasalah? Atau otaknya yang mulai terkena ilusi?

Perlahan, bukan hanya kepala yang tampak, tangan, kaki, bahkan sesosok tubuh kemudian keluar dari batang pohon Sakura itu.

"Gaara menggantikan Sakura itu sebagai penunggunya. Lucu sekali bukan?" tambah Ino dengan alis yang sedikit turun. "Kami berdua berhasil menemukan cara untuk memperpanjang hidup Gaara tanpa susah payah!"

Suigetsu sudah berjalan mundur. Demikian halnya dengan Karin

Mendadak, sosok berambut merah itu membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan warna turquoise yang indah.

"Yah… walaupun sebagai gantinya… Gaara harus melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan Sakura sebelumnya kalau ia ingin tetap hidup," jelas Ino enteng.

"Karin, ayo!" seru Suigetsu sambil menarik Karin untuk berlari menjauh. Walaupun Suigetsu awalnya merupakan seseorang yang logis dan tidak percaya pada hal-hal semacam roh, tapi firasatnya saat itu mengatakan bahwa ia –dan Karin- tengah berada dalam bahaya!

Tapi kalau ada cerita bahwa seseorang bisa keluar dalam keadaan selamat dari Bukit Sakura, maka orang itu hanya Ino. Satu-satunya. Dan itu tidak berlaku bagi Karin dan Suigetsu.

"KYAAAA!"

"AAARGGH!"

Teriakan Karin dan Suigetsu pun akhirnya pecah di penjuru Bukit Sakura itu. Lilitan kayu-kayu yang membuat mereka menjerit kemudian membalik tubuh mereka hingga keduanya kembali berhadapan dengan Ino, serta Gaara yang berhubungan langsung dengan kayu-kayu tersebut di bagian tangannya. Rupanya, mekanismenya pun sama seperti roh Sakura terdahulu. Jari-jarinya berubah menjadi kayu dan kayu itu lah yang langsung mengunci pergerakan Karin dan Suigetsu.

"Sensei! Apa yang terjadi? Kau.. kau mau membunuh kami?" tanya Suigetsu yang wajahnya sudah memucat.

"Senseiiii…. Aku masih mau hidup! Tolong lepaskan kami!" pinta Karin sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari lilitan kayu yang malah semakin mengencang.

"Ah… Tentu, tentu! Kalian masih mau hidup," jawab Ino dengan sebuah tawa kecil. "Tapi Gaara-pun masih mau hidup!"

Gaara tidak merespon apapun. Ia hanya menggerakkan lilitan kayu itu agar semakin mengencangkan ikatanya pada Karin dan Suigetsu. Karin dan Suigetsu pun mengerang.

"S-Sensei…"

"Dan aku… tentu saja aku akan memprioritaskan hidup Gaara dibanding hidup kalian!"

Perlahan, Gaara melepaskan masing-masing satu dari lilitan kayu yang membelenggu Karin dan Suigetsu.

"Nah, Gaara…"

"TIDAAAAKKKKK!"

"Kh~~! KARIIINN!"

Kayu-kayu itu pun siap dalam ancang-ancangnya.

"_Itadakimasu_!"

*****FIN*****

* * *

><p>AN:

Hahahaha… Selesai juga deh fic ini. Whewwwww… Masih kurang horror-kah? Saya sih merasa demikian. Tapi sepertinya saya memang kurang bakat di bidang horror yak? *emang di bidang lain bakat?:P

Kapan-kapan deh saya coba lagi bikin fic horror. Hahahay!

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena fic ini agak lama update-nya. Maklum, minggu-minggu kemaren saya banyak tugas. Udah gitu, mendadak niat ngelanjut sedikit hilang, nggak tau kenapa. Tapi untunglah hilangnya nggak lama-lama, jadi fic ini bisa selesai deh. XD

Now…. What do you think bout this one?

Give me your opinions via review. 'Kay?

I'll be waiting,

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

~Thanks for reading~


End file.
